The present invention relates to sprinkler units and pertains particularly to a turbine driven sprinkler unit having improved range speed control of the turbine for uniform water distribution.
The artificial distribution of water through irrigation systems is in wide use throughout the world today. There are many irrigation systems utilized, with each having its own benefits and drawbacks.
One of the most widely used systems, particularly where water is not abundant or plentiful, is the sprinkler system wherein a plurality of nozzles are distributed about an area for distributing water over the surface of the land area. Such systems are widely used for lawns, golf courses, playing fields and many field crops.
The ideal sprinkler irrigation system would utilize a minimum number of nozzles to achieve a substantially uniform distribution of water over a maximum area. One of the problems with present sprinkler units used in such systems is that the water pressure to the sprinklers may vary from time to time as well as between sprinkler units. This is particularly troublesome where the sprinkler unit is rotated or oscillated by means of a turbine driven by the water supply. The typical turbine will vary in speed with variation in water flow, which varies with pressure.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a turbine driven sprinkler unit be available having means for providing substantially uniform rate of rotation for variable ranges of pressure and flow.